


Nocturne

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, Kink request, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, S&M, Toys, Vibrators, Whips, paddles, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's three androids decide to play 'trick or treat' with their master, however, it's only after Izaya denies them the 'treat' does he discover the 'trick' is far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain pours down from the darkened sky, most of the cities inhabitants inside for the night, or huddled beneath an umbrella. Lightning threatens in the distance, cars carefully hurrying along the mostly empty highways. For what was supposed to be a relatively creepy day, all they had was the dreary rain pelting their windows.

Leaning back in his chair, the raven haired man allows his eyes to sweep over the document in his hand. Despite the late hour of the night, he knew he’d have to keep working if he wanted to have the information ready by the following day. Tiredly, Izaya glances at the digital clock on his computer, frowning at the time before setting the document down. 

“Maybe a break will help.”

Stretching, he pushes his chair away from his desk, standing and continuing to stretch his stiff joints before walking around his desk towards his staircase. It had been unusually quiet considering his apartment was currently occupied by three others aside from himself. Failed experiments created out of boredom, androids, meant to replicate himself and his least favorite person. Initially, he told himself he was creating them out of curiosity, perhaps even to try to find a weakness in Shizuo. However, as time went on, he found it more difficult to justify keeping them. Their personalities were left mostly to their experiences, unfortunately this had led to some interesting outcomes. 

Slowly ascending the staircase, he allows his hand to glide over the cool railing, his ears listening, trying to pick up the usually loud androids but finding only silence instead.  
Perhaps on any other night the informant would welcome the silence. It’s not as though he didn’t need it, given the mountain of work slowly piling up with Namie’s vacation time underway. However, tonight happened to be something of a holiday, and the silence from the three androids made him uneasy.  
As Izaya reaches the top of the staircase, he quietly steps down the hallway, pausing briefly at the door leading to the android’s bedroom, listening only to hear nothing at all.

_‘Maybe they’re all charging..’ ___

__Izaya knew it was unlikely, each of them held roughly a sixteen hour charge, therefore they only charged every now and then. Even still, the Broker wasn't sure he felt like dealing with them, even if their silence discomforted him a bit._ _

__Moving on from the doorway, he opens his bedroom door, quietly shutting it behind him. Izaya’s bedroom could best be described as ‘minimalist’. A reasonably sized room containing a single, queen sized bed, it’s headboard situated against the wall towards the middle of the room. To the left of the bed sits a dark wood end table, a matching dark wood dresser set against the wall to the right of the door. His room contained nothing warm like a family photo or even decorations. It’s not as though Izaya had no interest in personal belongings, however, he had things he wanted to ensure wouldn’t be used against him, people, in the case he had to pick up and move quite abruptly. Being the sort of person he is, with the line of work he had fallen into, he knew it wasn’t an impossibility._ _

__Stepping over to his end table, he lifts his personal laptop, moving it over to his bed before climbing in. Leaning back against his pillows and headboard, he opens his computer, logging in before navigating to the internet. A half hour break sounded fair to him, given the countless hours he had spent just on this one assignment. Idly searching the internet and various forums, he tries to take his mind off work, following a link posted by a user on a forum he enjoyed lurking on._ _

__As the webpage opens up, he’s greeted by a crude web design. Overly bright and solid colors, various links and lewd side bar sponsors. Izaya had known prior to clicking the link that he was being re-directed to a porn website, and so he ignores the ugly design of the website, watching as the video finishes buffering and begins to play._ _

__A single female rests on all fours in the middle of the room, her body bare of clothing, a gag in her mouth and all of her limbs restrained. Roughly four men stand around her, toys in hand before one leans down beside the girl.  
Idly watching the video play out, he fails to notice the sounds from the hallway, looking up only once he hears he a knock on his bedroom door. Pausing the video, he rests one hand on the top of the screen, prepared to close it if he needed to. _ _

__“What?”_ _

__Psyche’s voice is the first one he hears, smilier to his own except far too full of energy._ _

__“Trick or treat, Izaya-kun!”_ _

__Frowning, Izaya sits up, closing his laptop screen and before setting it on his side table._ _

__“Eh? What are you talking about? You’ve never gone trick or treating.”_ _

__Before Psyche can respond, Izaya’s bedroom door opens, Roppi, Psyche, and Tsugaru all stand in his doorway, dressed just the same as always aside from the small bag in one of Roppi’s hands. Frowning at the three of them, the Informant shifts to get up before Psyche runs, jumping into his bed and wrapping his arms around Izaya’s waist.  
 “What the hell, stop that. I told you guys to knock before coming in.”_ _

__Psyche, seemingly unfazed by Izaya’s annoyance, maintains his hold, both Roppi and Tsugaru slowly wandering into the room as well. Shifting the bag in his hands, Roppi’s eyes scan the room before moving back to Izaya. Smiling, the misanthropic android holds the bag open, failing to hold it open enough for Izaya to see what contents were weighing it down._ _

__“Psyche did some research for me today. We’ve decided to try trick or treating with you. So, trick or treat, Izaya-kun?”_ _

__Sighing, the Informant pulls at Psyche’s hands, trying to pry him off and failing. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into the three of them, but then again, Tsugaru looked like he was likely just dragged along. Shifting, he frowns up at Roppi, shaking his head in annoyance._ _

__“No, I’m not playing along. All of you, out, I didn’t say you could come in here.”_ _

__Bringing the bag closer against himself, Roppi’s smile widens, unsettling the informant. Perhaps it was time to do a software update on Roppi, his personality was growing far beyond what Izaya had thought, the informant was no longer sure he had control over his development._ _

__“Does that mean you won’t give us a treat, Izaya-kun?” Roppi questions, his voice dripping with threats despite the cool tone he had used._ _

__“No, get out. Everyone. Psyche, let me go.”_ _

__The pink android looks up at Izaya, blinking curiously before smiling._ _

__“I can’t do that, Izaya-kun! Roppi said to stay in here for right now!”_ _

__Frown deepening, he opens his mouth to remind Psyche who his creator was, pausing when Roppi cuts him off._ _

__“If you won’t give us a treat, then a trick it is.”_ _

__With Psyche’s tight hold on him, Izaya’s movement is far too limited to fight Roppi off as he moves in, extracting handcuffs from the bag in his hand. Cursing as the red android links his wrists together, he struggles against Psyche’s hold on him, using his legs to try and kick Roppi.  
“Tsugaru, Psyche, remember what we went over before? Do it now.”_ _

__Psyche, who had previously been latched onto his waist, extracts scissors from his coat pocket, raising them up to Izaya’s shirt._ _

__“Uhm, you should really stay still, Izaya-kun! I don’t want to cut you on accident!”_ _

__Settling mostly as Psyche begins cutting through his shirt, the furious informant’s eyes snap up to Roppi, yet he was still unwilling to lose his composure even around his own creations._ _

__“Roppi… this has gone far enough… stop it now.”_ _

__Ignoring him, Roppi nods over to Tsugaru._ _

__“What are you waiting for? Do what we talked about, I can’t continue until you’ve done what I said.”_ _

__Quietly, Tsugaru looks over at Izaya, stepping closer to him before grabbing his legs._ _

__“Izaya-san.. I don’t want to hurt you so stay still. Psyche-san might cut you on accident if you move around too much.”_ _

__“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Ganging up on your creator like this..? It’s almost as though you have a grudge against me.”_ _

__Still, Izaya stops struggling against Tsugaru, his eyes watching Psyche as he finishes cutting through his shirt, beginning to cut his sleeves off now. With the informant now still, Tsugaru’s hands move to Izaya’s belt, carefully undoing it as Roppi digs around in his bag._ _

__“We don’t have a grudge against you, Izaya-kun! We’re playing a Halloween game!”_ _

__“Eh?” Still frowning, his eyes move back to Tsugaru, watching as he begins pulling the Broker’s pants down._ _

__“What sort of game involves removing my clothes? Or are you all wanting to be deactivated.. Is this a group suicide?”_ _

__Roppi is the next to speak, chuckling as he pulls a metal ring with two straps attached from the bag, holding it up for Izaya to see.  
“I think the game would be more fun if you didn’t talk so much. Besides, you might actually talk Psyche and Tsugaru out of this if you keep running your mouth. Here, open your mouth or I’ll give you a reason to scream.” _ _

__Eye’s locking on Roppi’s, the Broker, seething with anger, stares quietly for a moment. He was unarmed and outmatched, and he wasn’t quite sure Roppi had a limit anymore.  
Thinking it over for a second, he slowly opens his mouth only to have the metal ring shoved between his teeth, Roppi’s hands carefully tightening the straps behind Izaya’s head. _ _

__Stuck with his mouth wide open, his eyebrows remain furrowed, eyes watching Roppi carefully as the red android steps back, looking over Izaya for a moment.  
“I think it’s alright to let him go now. Izaya-kun, it’s within your best interests to cooperate with me, if you don’t, I’ll send photos of your current state to everyone on your email list. I suppose that means Shiki-san and your parents will get a lovely view. But it’s up to you.” _ _

__Psyche and Tsugaru move away, the pink android still energetically bouncing as if he has little idea of what he’s helping Roppi do, Tsugaru remaining as unreadable as ever, watches quietly now. Looking between the three of them, he legs his cuffed hands rest in his lap, unsure of his situation but having a really good idea of what Roppi meant by ‘trick’ now._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s better, now we can begin the second part of the punishment.”

Moving forward, Roppi grips Izaya’s arm, forcefully flipping him over so that his front half presses to the mattress. The informant’s hips are then tugged on, pulled up until he’s on his knees with his ass is in the air. With his face pressing against the mattress, Izaya could almost laugh. This is something somebody like him deserved right? No, no, even Izaya knew that nobody deserved this. Even still, he wouldn’t allow his discomfort, his anger, to show. 

The Broker exhales slowly as his boxers are abruptly forced down around his knees. He can hear Roppi fumbling around with the bag he brought, and yet he can’t see him too well from the awkward position he’s been placed in. What was perhaps even more uncomfortable for him, was allowing these androids, these non-humans, to observe such a display. Perhaps if it had been a human, he could have accepted it. After all, Izaya accepted the love of his humans no matter how violent their love was. But neither Roppi, nor Psyche, nor Tsugaru, qualified as a human. So what was there to accept out of this aside from the act itself? 

The flip of a cap draws Izaya’s attention, refocusing on the situation just as he feels a cold liquid dripping down his ass. He had never been with another man before, nor did he ever imagine he would be the one of the bottom if he ever did. What Izaya was at least glad for, was that Roppi was using a lube, even if he was unsure where the android came to acquire such lewd items. 

“Ooh, what’s that?” Psyche questions. Izaya can feels fingers smearing the liquid around his entrance before one finger pushes against it. 

“It’s lube, it makes it easier to get in without tearing anything.” The finger pushes inside, Izaya’s breath hitching slightly at the strange feeling of the intrusion, yet he couldn’t say anything with the gag in his mouth. As the finger prods deeper, he can feel it pulling and pressing against his walls, trying to stretching him out a bit more before a second finger is forced inside. 

“Izaya-kun.. Relax or it’s going to hurt no matter what I do. Not that I really care though, perhaps you’re a masochist at heart. In that case, this is a good match because I’m surely a sadist.” 

Despite his discomfort, Roppi’s fingers pressing around inside him was starting to feel good, the liquid being spread around against his insides as he does his best to lock his voice in his throat. 

“Can I do that? I wanna try!” The overly eager voice of Psyche serves only to annoy Izaya at this moment. The pure ignorance of the pink android was something he could now only feel was annoying, or perhaps it was for the best. After all, if Roppi turned out like this, then what could Psyche have become? 

“No, I just want you and Tsugaru-kun to watch, remember? You can get as close as you want, but only watch. Or… If you really want.. you can record it for me.” 

At the mention of recording this, Izaya let’s out a strained laugh. Surely if Roppi intended to distribute this, then he could handle that too right? 

“You think it’s funny, Izaya-kun? Hm, maybe you’re an exhibitionist as well as a masochist.. That doesn’t really surprise me.. Psyche, go ahead and start recording.” 

Pushing his two fingers in deeper for a moment, Roppi withdraws his fingers completely, digging around in the bag a bit more. With nothing inside him for the moment, Izaya takes the opportunity to press his cuffed hands against the mattress, shoving himself off the bed before making a sprint for his door. Stepping out of his boxers on the way, let’s out a growl of anger and frustration upon being yanked back by a hand on his arm, thrown to the ground a moment later. Staring up at Roppi, he glares despite the awkward position of his mouth, ready to kick him away before the misanthropic android grabs his ankles, ignoring Izaya and speaking to Psyche instead. 

“Psyche, go get the bar from the bedroom. Remember where it is? Bring it to me.” 

“Okay! I’ll be right back!” 

As Psyche leaves presumably to retrieve the bar, Roppi shifts himself to sit straddle Izaya’s waist, smiling down at him. 

“Izaya-kun.. How bad you’ve been.. I suppose I’ll have to punish you now, right? Ah, but let’s wait until Psyche gets back, I want to make sure you’re more secure incase you plan on running again.”

Still glaring up at Roppi, the informant thinks a million things in his mind that he finds himself unable to say. At most, he couldn’t say he didn’t make an effort to get away, and now he was sure he would have to deactivate Roppi. He hadn’t been aware of how bad the android had gotten, and now he was concerned that Roppi was poisoning the waters in a sense. Did he need to take care of Psyche and Tsugaru as well? 

Aside from that…

Psyche returns a moment later, a long black bar in hand with straps attached near both ends. Motioning to Tsugaru, Roppi nods at him.   “Put it behind his knee’s, I’ll stay here. Psyche, I want you to record this, so come over here.” 

Izaya shifts, trying to fight against the hands holding his legs as Tsugaru spreads his legs open wide, forcing them to remain in that position as he attaches the bar to the back of his knees. The red android sitting on his stomach looks overly pleased with himself at this position, watching Izaya’s face curiously until Tsugaru steps back, having secured the bar that left Izaya overly exposed. 

“That’s better.. I suppose we’ll have to help you into bed later.. but before we worry about that, I think it’s time for your punishment isn’t it? Psyche, bring me my bag, I’ll let you join in for this part, but after that I want you to focus on enjoying the show until I tell you otherwise.” 

“I get to play too? Okay! Uhm…” Reaching over for the bag, he holds it out to Roppi who sets it on the floor beside Izaya. Digging around inside it, Roppi withdraws a small, black, item. Izaya couldn’t tell what it was just by looking at it, yet somehow he felt it wasn’t going to mean anything good for him. 

“Here, give me your right hand.” Turning around, Roppi fiddles with Psyches hand, fitting the black item over the pink androids index finger before quietly mumbling to him. 

“Oh! Okay, that sounds like fun. Ahh it feels weird on my finger!” Bending down, Psyche smiles at Izaya, his ignorance still painfully obvious as he brings his right hand down to Izaya’s entrance. 

As Psyche’s finger presses against him, he can feel the strange black sleeve over his finger vibrating, causing the informant to stiffen. 

“Relax, Izaya-kun. We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight.” 

Reaching down, Roppi begins to undo his own pants, Izaya’s eyes widening for a moment before hardening as his anger slowly rises. Withdrawing his length from his pants, Roppi leans forward, pressing one hand against the floor by Izaya’s head, he uses his free hand to guide his length through the ring holding Izaya’s mouth open. As Roppi’s dick penetrates his mouth, the Informant feels two of Psyche’s fingers, including the vibrating one, forcing their way into his ass.

“Your mouth.. is so hot… I knew talking didn’t suit you.. this does.. Ahh.. come on.. moan for us.. Psyche, do it like I showed you.” 

Squirming beneath the feeling of the vibrations in his ass, hushed moans draw from Izaya as Psyche’s fingers spread and press against him. As Psyche explores his ass, Roppi leans forward a bit more, beginning to slowly thrust himself into Izaya’s mouth.

“His dick is getting bigger!” Psyche calls out in excitement, continuing to press around before earning a reasonably loud groan from Izaya. 

“Ah, I think that’s it. Keep rubbing right there, Psyche-kun.” 

Izaya was no longer sure where Tsugaru was in all of his, his eyes squeezing shut as he tries to hold back the quickly building orgasm from Psyche pressing against the nerve bundle inside of him. It was overwhelming at this point, having Roppi thrusting his dick into his mouth while Psyche toyed with his ass, Izaya was infuriated yet completely entrenched in pleasure. So much so, that he was beginning to forget what he was doing originally. 

Roppi’s hand winds into his hair, yanking Izaya’s head up a bit as he begins to increase the speed of his thrusts. As Roppi forces himself as deeply into Izaya’s mouth as he can, the informant coughs, his throat contracting around the androids dick before Roppi draws his hips back, releasing Izaya’s head and continuing to thrust slowly into his gaping mouth. 

“Nn.. Fuck… I should’ve.. done this a long time ago… How would you feel… about being my sex slave? Ah-ha don’t worry though.. I’ll let you work when you need to.. Ah.. but you’d be my toy, for whatever purpose.. Mm, since this is a long-shot.. I’ll go ahead and make you my toy tonight.. It’s fun isn’t it?” 

It was harder to glare now with the overwhelming pleasure of Psyche’s fingers, against his insides, Izaya’s eyes drawing away from Roppi as he tries harder to hold back his finish.  
“Roppi-kun… I’m getting.. big too… can I stop now?” 

Glancing over his shoulder at Psyche, Roppi slows his thrusts, remaining still for a moment.  
“Touch yourself, Psyche-kun.. But when you finish, when you think you’re going to feel really good, I want you to make sure you get it on Izaya-kun. Do that and you can stop soon.” 

Turning back to Izaya, he smiles down at him, beginning to thrust again as Izaya vaguely hears the sounds of a zipper being undone, the fingers moving around inside him continuing to press around. 

“Are you having fun, Izaya-kun?” Roppi questions, angering his hips until his dick rubs against Izaya’s cheeks and tongue. 

Quiet moans can be heard from behind Roppi, the sound of skin-on-skin in what he can only assume is Psyche pleasuring himself. It made him sick that they were getting off because of him, although he was even more confused on where they had learned this. Izaya had been fairly careful to keep explicit things from their data banks, even still.. 

Letting out another moan as Psyche’s fingers press against the nerve bundle, his body shudders, sitting just on the edge of finish now before feeling pressure on the metal bar. Izaya’s legs are suddenly pushed forward a bit by the bar, Psyche’s fingers sliding out and replaced by something far larger. Eyes widening for a moment, he groans in protest before feeling Psyche pushing himself inside. Curious about Izaya’s complaints, Roppi turns around, watching Psyche for a moment before turning back to Izaya. 

“I would stop him but.. To have even Psyche topping you.. I think the thought is amusing enough that I’ll let him continue..” 

Shifting and groaning in pain as Psyche pushes in, the pink android shows little restraint as he forces his dick in deeper and deeper until his hips press against Izaya’s ass.  
The Informant’s body shudders with pain, the pain worsening when Psyche quickly draws his hips back, beginning to quickly and thoughtlessly thrust into him despite the very light prep and fact that he was a virgin to this. Groans increasing, Izaya squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, opening them only when he feels Roppi’s hands in his hair again. Yanking his head up again, both Roppi and Psyche moan as they thrust into him, Roppi’s grip tightening for a moment as he forces himself as deep as possible again, his dick twitching in Izaya’s mouth before he finishes, filling Izaya’s mouth with his cum. Panting, Roppi forces Izaya’s head back against the floor, using his now free hand to plug Izaya’s nose. 

“Swallow it..” 

Swallowing the liquid in his mouth, Izaya cringes as Psyche’s dick continues assaulting his insides, his orgasm mostly waned off by the pain as Roppi moves off of his stomach, giving Izaya a full view of the red faced android currently thrusting into his ass. 

“I-Izaya-kun… Nn… I didn’t… you feel… really good..” 

Picking up his bag off the floor, Roppi begins digging around in it, leaving the bound informant at the mercy of Psyche who takes the opportunity to push the metal bar against his chest, forcing his ass up more before increasing the speed of his thrusts. Groaning louder at the new angle, Izaya watches Psyche in both curiosity and frustration before the pink android moans loudly, forcing himself as deep as he can get as he finishes. 

Turning his head away from Psyche, he cringes when he slowly slides his dick out, stepping away from Izaya in apparent satisfaction. Before Izaya can lower his leg’s again, Roppi grabs onto the bar, forcing his legs to stay back.   “Ah, he finished inside you? Look at this mess..” Izaya can feel one of Roppi’s fingers at his entrance, pulling him open and letting the cum drip out before holding up a small egg shaped thing with a long cord hanging from one end, a small remote on the other end of the cord.

“You’re so messy inside now.. I think this calls for another punishment. For allowing Psyche to finish inside you that is. We’ll start with this.” 

Pushing the egg shaped item inside of him, Izaya shifts again, so tired of having things inside his ass now, but unable to speak or do anything about it. Forcing the item in as deep as he can, Roppi withdraws his fingers, leaning forward and forcing the two dirtied digits into Izaya’s mouth. Rubbing them against his tongue and cheeks, he forces him to taste it, smiling as he does so before drawing back, turning his attention back to Izaya’s ass.

“You haven’t behaved at all tonight.. That’s okay though.. I bought some things incase you were bad too. I thought it would be fun.”

Izaya can’t quite tell what Roppi’s doing, shifting when vibrations suddenly begin again inside him. Shuddering as the pleasure slowly starts up again, He allows his eyes to draw away from Roppi, looking around the room before finally finding Tsugaru seated in the corner. The android, modeled after Shizuo, watches quietly, his face vacant of emotions. 

_‘Help me, you idiot.’_

Roppi releases the metal bar on Izaya’s legs, instead, shifting to roll Izaya over onto his stomach, lifting his hips until he’s on his knee’s again. Despite his hands being cuffed, he’s able to prop himself onto his hands, preferring to be on his hands and knee’s as opposed to having his ass in the air. 

“That’s better, now we can begin the second part of the punishment.” 

Turning his head slightly to look behind him, he can see what looks like a single tailed whip in Roppi’s hand. It didn’t make much sense to Izaya at the time, that Roppi would punish him with pain despite his ass radiating pain from Psyche’s forced intrusion. 

However, his confusion meant nothing as Roppi swings the whip down against his ass, a strained groan of pain escaping him as his back arches. Before he can prepare, the whip comes down again, Izaya releasing another groan of pain and trying instead to focus on the vibrations which were once again starting to feel good. 

“Do you like this?” Roppi asks, before bringing the whip down harder against his ass. The Informant’s body jolts at the impact, trying to keep quiet and not give Roppi what he wanted. Even still, he couldn’t deny how painful it was to have the android going full strength with the tool.   “Oh..” Roppi pauses, pushing a finger against a particularly painful part of Izaya’s ass for a moment. 

“I broke the skin.. Oh well, I’ll just switch toys. I think you’ve been punished enough for letting Psyche finish in you, but I think I enjoy watching you squirm like this, so I’m going to keep going until you cum.” 

Lowering his head for a moment, Izaya tries to see what Roppi is grabbing from between his legs, seeing Psyche sitting nearby from the corner of his eye. The pink android smiles at him when he notices his gaze, seemingly unaware of any wrong doing, although, that had no chance of saving him from being reset.    
Izaya can see Roppi picking up a new tool, a hard and flat leather with a small handle on one end. Raising it outside of Izaya’s view, he roughly smacks the new toy against Izaya’s ass drawing a choked gasp of pain from the informant. The only upside to this toy was that it probably wouldn’t break skin, the downside was that Roppi seemed to be focusing on the part of his ass the whip had cut open. 

Bringing it down again, the red android chuckles at the pained response he gets from Izaya, moving one hand to rest on the small of Izaya’s back before bringing the paddle down once more. 

Saliva drips from the ring gag in Izaya’s mouth, his eyebrows knitting together in a combination of pleasure and pain as he tries desperately to focus on just the vibrations. The toy in his ass felt so good, but the paddle against the open wound was so painful at the same time. Not only that, but Izaya’s pride was beginning to hurt a bit, being degraded so easily by these inhuman creations of his.. 

Moaning quietly, his orgasm builds higher before the paddle smacks against his ass again. Just as the pain begins to blossom over his ass once more, the Broker’s orgasm finds it’s exit, moaning and shifting a bit louder as his body shudders. 

Leaning back, Roppi watches the display quietly, a smirk on his lips before sliding his hand from Izaya’s back to rub on his ass.   “Good.. that was good.. Maybe it’s time I get my fill too.. before Psyche loses control and makes a mess of you again..” 

Panting as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, Izaya looks back at Roppi as he feels something pressing against his entrance again. A cringe crosses the Informant’s face as he feel’s Roppi pushing inside. The pain spreads throughout his ass again as Roppi’s dick slowly delves deeper inside of him. 

“You’re so tight.. Were you virgin before this?” 

Despite being in pain, Izaya tosses a glare back at Roppi, not only unable to respond, but having no desire to even entertain that question. Chuckling at Izaya’s response, Roppi leans back, watching his dick slowly sliding into the bound and bruised Broker before pausing. Gripping both of Izaya’s hips suddenly, he roughly and quickly thrusts himself completely in. Lowering his upper half, the Informant lets out a voiceless scream at the pain of being forced open so quickly. Much like Psyche, Roppi wastes little time in beginning his thrusts, although Izaya was sure it was more intentional and less ignorance. 

Amused by the reaction, Roppi leans forward over Izaya, reaching one hand up to wrap around Izaya’s neck as he thrusts himself into the abused hole.

“Psyche, Tsugaru, are you watching? Do you see how much our creator loves this? I told you, a trick is the best way to go.. A treat for us, a trick for him..” Laughing as he trails off, Izaya barely registers Psyche crawling closer, curiously watching before looking over at Tsugaru. 

“You should play with him too, Tsugaru!”

Izaya lifts his head slightly, his eyes narrowing at Tsugaru in silent warning. Turning his gaze back to the floor, his eyes close after a moment, a cringe covering his face as he tries to keep quiet despite the pain of Roppi’s dick inside of him.   “No, I’d rather watch.” 

“Aw, Tsugaru come on! You’re no fun!” 

Jumping up, Psyche bounces over to Tsugaru, taking a seat beside him to watch. 

“Izaya-kun, come on.. Make noises for me or I’ll find other ways to punish you.” 

Tightening his grip around Izaya’s neck, the Informant finds his oxygen supply slowly being cut off, Roppi’s dick pounding against his insides as the pain slowly becomes numb to him. Lifting his head a bit at the squeezing of his throat, he lets a few strained groans slip to satisfy the android, deciding to value his well-being over his pride right now. He would definitely be deactivating Roppi once this was over, he would start all over, this would never happen again. 

With the sounds Izaya had provided, Roppi lightens his grip, letting his hand slide back down Izaya’s back as he leans back again to watch himself penetrating his creator. It felt good to him, to place himself on a higher level than Izaya who usually reigned over the three of them. Roppi didn’t feel he had a specific grudge against Izaya, however, he did enjoy watching the Informant on his knees, seeing him forced into a lower position than the one he usually took. 

Sliding both hands back to grip Izaya’s hips, Roppi speeds up his thrusts, groaning as his breathing breaks up into labored pants. Using his thumbs, he spreads Izaya’s ass open, watching through half-lidded eyes before giving one last rough thrust, forcing himself as deep as he can despite the pained groans Izaya gives in response. Leaning forward, Roppi shudders again as he finishes inside the abused informant. Although.. Roppi was nowhere near satisfied just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to stop here.. I have to.. I'll never stop otherwise... This was way fun to write, I didn't realize how much I enjoyed torturing Izaya but well.. I had to force myself to end it so that should say enough! Anyway, thank you guys for reading!


End file.
